This invention relates to drywall construction, and more particularly to a cleat for temporarily holding a drywall in position while the drywall is being fastened to a supporting structure.
It is particularly useful in situations where position, size, weight, lack of sufficient manpower, or conditions of the sheet goods tend to make alignment and support awkward to have a means for temporarily holding a drywall in position. Braces, known as "dead men", and sheet goods lift systems have historically been used in these situations. These are, however, generally unwieldy, difficult to use, and often quite expensive.